Electrically and pneumatically driven compressed air spray paint guns are well known. Such spray guns are used in the efficient painting of articles. These conventional spray paint guns are typically part of a painting system. These painting systems may include a tank or container in which the paint is stored and a pump which compresses air and delivers the air through a hose to the spray paint gun wherein the compressed air atomizes and forces the paint through a nozzle. Typically, the paint containers are located below the paint gun and paint is drawn through a tube into the gun handle or barrel to a chamber in communication with the nozzle. Pressure differentials are sometimes used to draw the paint or fluid to the chamber that is in communication with the nozzle. Alternatively, paint or liquid may be drawn or pumped through a long tube into the paint gun from a tank or can located away from the paint gun. The amount of paint spray directed through the nozzle of the gun can be varied using a trigger coupled to a volume regulator. Adjusting a valve mechanism or pressure regulator is operable to vary the fan and amount of paint through the nozzle. There are certain disadvantages and limitations associated with using these conventional paint systems. The primary disadvantage is that the spray guns are tethered by long tubes adapted to transport either compressed air or paint or other fluid to the paint gun, greatly reducing their mobility.
Cordless handheld power tools, such as cordless power drills, cordless power saws and cordless power sanders, including with interchangeable battery units, are widely known in the art. These cordless power tools were developed to allow the user thereof increased mobility in their use.